Bitter Sweet Symphony
by bassdrummer
Summary: A Freddy Katie Fan Fic. What happens when one project turns their relationship into a real one? Rated KT .... maybe worse for language Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

He never really talked to her and the only conversation that they ever had which was proper was about great chick drummers. Other than that they just exchanged the usual "hi" and "bye" to each other. It wasn't that they were true enemies. Sometimes they made rude remarks to each other and they shrugged it off the next day. But it was also because she was the quiet goody two shoes who never really said anything in class and a kick-ass bassist. While he was a trouble making girl-loving hot drummer. Yeah they were different but opposites attract right?

It had to be that lesson that changed everything between them. Citizenship. She took notes; you could tell by her face she was tired, her brown hair merely covered her face as she yawned. And him……he was half asleep not even making notes but playing around with his drumsticks. They were exactly like the ones one of the drummer's had in Slipknot. Black with the silver handles and a skull pattern. Needless to say Dewey thought he rocked so hard and bought him the pair. Or you could also say that since he was early for once, Dewey bought it for him……it was kind of like a bribe…. Like a come earlier and I'll get you an even cooler pair of sticks but Freddy laughed it off and came in early every band practice making sure Dewey didn't really buy him a load of stuff. And at the time their teacher was about to start the new project.

"Okay, the project class could you listen please! You'll be put into pairs, a boy and girl and you're to be married for 2 weeks……with an electronic child that stores the data of what you've done to it from the coming 2 weeks." The class groaned and Katie slumped further into her chair. She didn't really socialize with many boys and she only had 2 best friends which were Eleni and Summer who hung around Michelle mostly anyways. She knew that she would hate the project throughout the whole 2 weeks. What about band practice. Bringing a baby to a rock school band practise. She didn't even know who her "husband" was gonna be.

The teacher ran his hands though his hair. The class knew this as a sign of "stress" and they all stopped talking. "Thank you," was all he could get out sarcastically. "The pairings are all out on the board. After this lesson before you head off to lunch…please take notice because the project starts tomorrow. Pronto? Good. You can't switch partners if you wish to and you must learn to get along if you dislike your partner. Got it? Good. See you all after lunch."

Freddy Jones, 15 like all the other teenagers in his class raced to the door and ran out as fast as he could. You'd think he could last 2 more minutes but he was dying in there. He passed the board on the way there and skimmed through the long list for his name. As his finger traced along the sheet of paper his eyes widened. A lot of the other people were pushing and shoving to get through as he got out of the hectic crowd heading to his locker. He met Zack and the some of the band there eventually except for one who was trailing behind the whole lot. Freddy smiled.

"Zack Attack! Who'd you get?" Zack smiled, he didn't know if it was a good thing…or a bad thing.

"I got Eleni."

Freddy's eyes grew wide once again. And then they got into serious mode. "You hurt my sister and I'll kick your……"

"Okay okay okay, I get it. Why would I anyways. You're my best friend." Freddy smiled and smirked at him. "That's what I like to hear." Freddy went closer to the rest of the group locking his locker after having put his drumsticks back in. "Hey Summer, who'd you get?" Summer held a confused face. "I got Marco?" Freddy let out a laugh and Summer stood closer. "What huh?"

"Tell the poor guy I said good luck." They all laughed and Summer hit Freddy playfully. "Gordon……what about you?" Gordon looked up at Freddy.

"Oh, I got Michelle." Freddy nodded as a sign of "that's cool". He attempted to walk away as he could but Zack stopped him.

"Okay Freddy, I got Eleni, Michelle got Gordon, Marta got Kevin, Marco got Summer, Tomika got Laurence, Alicia got Leonard and you got?"

Freddy smiled looking behind the lot.

"And I got……Posh Spice."

The gang all turned to look at Katie who was behind the whole group fidgeting with her fingers with her bass guitar tied behind her. She looked up questioning them. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked curious. The band shrugged it off. Zack knew Freddy well. They would have nothing to talk about. They had to look after a baby child even if it was fake and they barely even talk at band practise.

They all headed off to Band Practice after school as Katie Browns came in late. She sighed and took the bass guitar out as Dewey told them all to get into their "rock positions". Tomika started singing the first verse. That girl had the beautiful voice, along with Alicia who was second best and lastly Marta who had a great voice and could reach the high A on the piano. And above that? Dewey's voice….and his was like serious rock mode……that's how the band liked it anyways. You could hear the guitar booming out of Advanced Rock and just enough for Rock 101 to year where Ned was teaching some kind of Bm chord. After the whole song finished Freddy did a solo on his drums and Dewey laughed him telling him to stop. Yep. It was just another day of band practise. Except for the constant gigs that Summer got them into that was totally cool. Katie fixed her bass back in the case as Freddy contemplated as to whether she should go over and talk to her. In the end he didn't and went home with Zack even though their houses were different directions. They parted after the 5 minute walk.

Freddy walked in front of his house which was next to Katie's and met her and Eleni there. He unlocked the door for Eleni and they both went inside as Eleni invited Katie in. Freddy let her in before him as her head was kept down the whole way.

"We'll be in my room if you need me. C ya." Eleni and Katie emerged up the stairs and Freddy went up to his room.

"So I heard you got my brother for the project."

Katie nodded and gave out a small laugh. "And I heard you got Zack?" Eleni smiled.

"Yeah...I guess its okay since he is Freddy's best friend."

Katie nodded agreeing with her as she got out her bass guitar once again and started playing it while Eleni hummed along to the tune. She didn't know why Eleni didn't raise her hand. Her voice was like Alicia's...but she got stuck as a groupie in the end anyways. And to Freddy...he thought it sucked having a sister who was way smarter than him.

Freddy put on his Led Zeppelin C.D and blasted it out on his system. When he turned around he saw Katie standing at the doorway.

"Eleni told me to tell you to quiet down."

Freddy put his arms out. "Why can't she tell me herself?"

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you." Katie continued.

Freddy shrugged. "Fair enough." He went over and turned the volume down so that only Katie and Freddy could hear it.

She left the room after that and went back to Eleni's who was now playing around with her bass guitar.

Eleni laughed at her. "I can get used to this thing you know."

Katie laughed back at her. "And this is coming from the girl who thinks that rock is all about getting wasted!"

Eleni hit Katie with the pillow and they both laughed.

"Whatever."

Katie looked at her watch.

"I should get going." Eleni raised her eyebrows.

"Is it me or do you even remember where you live……in case you forgot let me remind you……..next door!"

"Yeah but my mum's gonna be wondering where I am."

Katie got up and said goodbye to Eleni as she opened the front door for her and went back to her house.

Eleni never actually realised why her brother and Katie never actually talked much. They lived next to each other and Freddy insisted that he didn't want to be seen with his sister going to school…….that's why Eleni always walked with Katie as Freddy turned up late as always.

She opened the front door and picked up the note that was in front of her on the floor.

Katie,

Me and your mother have gone out for the week, will be back next Sunday or later because your grandmother is sick. You're responsible for everything and do not make a mess…….you're 15……

Love Dad and Mum.

Katie got into her room and put on a C.D which School Of Rock had recorded. It wasn't a record deal thing or anything it was just one that Dewey gave…..he gave one to each of them as a present.

"Baby we were making straight A's, but we were stuck in the dumb daze. It doesn't take much to memorise your life. I feel like I've been hypnotized."

Katie changed into her Led Zeppelin t shirt and a pair of trousers which had red checked patterns on it. She started to sing along with the lines.

"And then that magic man had come to town, whew he sure spun my head around. He said recess is in session. 2 and 2 make 5. And now I'm finally alive."

She switched it lower after that to the chorus. Sitting down on the bed she picked up her bass and started to practise thinking about tomorrow. She never really talked to Freddy even though he was one of her best friend's brothers. Both way, he was her partner and she had to live with it. What Eleni and Freddy didn't know was that Katie had a crush on Freddy since Kindergarten. She remembered the first time he ever helped her which led to her becoming best friends with Eleni. It never actually became a blur. Some boys were making fun of her hair and Freddy had gotten into his first fist fight as well as his first ever grounding and 3 week detention. After that he never talked to her again and she started to talk to Eleni a lot more. That was all in the 4th grade. It was either he hated her for that or he just never really wanted to talk to her. There was also something else that happened when they were both 14...a year ago but they both thought the other forgot about it. Or so they thought. Katie tried to forget but failed and the same went with Freddy...maybe that was why he made rude remarks sometimes and she did so vice versa and the reason why they never really talked much these days. She went downstairs and grabbed a coke going back upstairs and turning on the MTV music channel. She wasn't paying attention to it much and her eyes kind of wondered over everywhere until it came to her window she started to blush. There in the room across her house perfectly visible was Freddy Jones topless. He was cute and she would admit it...but only to herself. He pulled an AC/DC shirt over his head and Katie smiled quickly turning her head when Freddy looked opposite him. She pretended to do something until he quickly turned back around. She never usually looked at Eleni's house because she always had her blinds down. She just put them up today for some reason she didn't even know herself.

She looked back at him changing the CD into My Chemical Romance and sitting down at his large drum set. It was loud enough so that Katie could hear it and practise along with him without him knowing until he started to go solo and just hit perfectly incredible beats on his drum. She tried to improvise like he did and she was concentrating hard she didn't even realise; she just kept on trying until she heard a voice come from out the window in Freddy's room.

"Try a D, then E, and then C and G then keep it going."

Katie looked to her left and standing by his window, head out, was Freddy telling her what to play. She showed a little smile, playing what he told her to as she sent him a simple "thanks" as he started to play again. You could hear it from outside and it came together perfectly. She stopped after half an hour of that and went down to grab a pizza leaving Freddy there who also stopped turning off the CD player.

Katie came back upstairs and his blinds were drawn. She sighed and climbed into bed falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy ran into the classroom panting and trying to find a little bit of air as the teacher stopped him and held him by the shoulder. Freddy shrugged his hand off immediately as he made his way to his seat...which was now next to Katie and not Zach anymore. He sighed and placed his bag behind his chair as the teacher started to hand out fake babies which were all crying.

"Turn it off while I go through the procedures...NOW!"

Katie flipped the switch on the boy straight away and slumped down on her chair stealing a glance at Freddy who had his lighter out. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the teacher as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"This lesson you have to fill out the baby's certificate and your profile. Half of your grade depends on this profile so think logically...as well as getting along with your new partner, if there's any trouble or problems……..DON'T come to me, you have to talk it out yourselves. Why? Because part of Citizenship is about Communication. Get to work class."

Katie let out an even bigger sigh and turned to Freddy who was now about to burn her pencil case. Her eyes widened as she snatched it off of him placing it back on her desk as the teacher gave them a certificate and 2 profile sheets. She pursed her lips together. Nothing had changed about Freddy……….he liked to burn stuff, he had that bad boy imagery……..all the girls wanted to be with him and would die to be with him and he was still quite stupid. She slipped a couple of loose strands behind her ear taking the lighter of Freddy and replacing it with a profile sheet as they started to fill it out before the certificate.

"Name, Freddy Jones. Age, 15. Occupation, drummer……."

"Drummer?" Katie looked across to him. "You heard the teacher. It would be unrealistic. Think logically." Katie poked his spikes with her finger as Freddy caught her hand pulling it down as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh yeah...what about you Brown?"

Katie didn't need any time to think about her answer as she fired it towards Freddy.

"A bassist what else?" Katie shrugged her shoulders in an "of course, what else" way as Freddy laughed staring at her like he was gonna ring her neck.

"Logical Katie...think logical." Freddy began as he pulled Katie's hair. Katie winced and poked his head as the teacher came over to them clapping his hands.

"Alright! This is what I wanna see. You see class...we already have our first fight. Okay Katie what's the problem?" Zach laughed causing Freddy to punch him lightly. Either way it hurt him. Freddy looked up to the teacher.

"Mrs Jones here keeps telling me I can't be a drummer when she's a bassist!" He seemed to put emphasis on the 2 words "Mrs Jones" that made Katie blush slightly then look away.

Katie retaliated. "Whatever. You know it seems unreal...a drummer for a dad."

Freddy smirked and laughed. "You know it seems unreal...a bassist for a mum." He smirked mimicking her voice. The teacher just watched and stared as they both went on at each other.

"And maybe you should think about what other people want other than yourself Posh!" Katie opened her mouth to say something. She tried a couple of times until she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're on about."

Freddy laughed and smirked. "Oh please! You know what I'm talking about. A year ago! You had to hurt one or the other! But all you thought about what yourself." Freddy almost screamed at her and his voice was booming loud. As well as Katie's was too.

"What did you expect me to do? You were my best friend."

Freddy's face was close to Katie's now. His breath pressed against her face as she took in the smell of his gel fighting the urge to kiss him.

"You said it Katie Browns. Were. I was your best friend. And you know that day changed everything. Everything that ever happened between us. Everything that was ever us." Katie stared at him not daring to take her eyes off of his as her heart started to beat faster and faster, the teacher held a confused face as to whether they were making it up or it was real. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

Flash Back

Katie stood there in the dark alleyway as they both leaned in. It was dark and she could just about make out where his lips were until he saw a dark shadow emerge from the tunnel. He pulled away to see who it was as the guy his age and his height slipped his arm around her waist pulling her in fro a kiss.

"I was worried sick Katie."

Katie looked down. Yeah, to Freddy she should have been ashamed. There he thought she actually liked him. But now there she was standing there with his arch enemy kissing him. She could see the pain in his eyes as she walked away from him. She never meant to hurt him.

The next day in class they didn't exchange smiles. Neither of them talked to each other or looked at each other. And when Katie could look Freddy straight in the eye t hurt to see him look like that.

Summer walked over to Katie and asked her what was wrong. She dug her head in her hands and muffled something under her voice as she shook her head violently. Summer held her by the shoulders and shook them lightly.

"Katie what's wrong?" Summer urged her to talk as Katie looked up.

"I was about to kiss him Summer! Then he came and kissed me. I didn't know what to do." Katie dug her head in her hands again.

Summer smirked. "You were about to kiss Freddy Jones. Your "crush" as I recall." Katie hit her arm and looked back down. This was not how it was supposed to turn out between them.

The next thing she knew was Eleni walking over to her.

"I'm sorry...about what happened with Freddy. I just want you to know that you're still my best friend okay? Although I am mad at you...Freddy really liked you. He'd do anything for you and you know that but I guess it's over...including the friendship I guess. So best friends?" Eleni held out her hand while Katie stood up.

"It wasn't your fault. I should never have done what I did. I was stupid." Katie smiled and shook her hand.

Katie never talked to Freddy that much after. Katie never really talked to him in band practise and Dewey knew something was going on. She always liked to tell Eleni how great her boyfriend was.

About a week later from that day Katie found out that he was cheating on her. And who was left to pick up the mess? None other than Freddy Jones. It was a time like that where he couldn't resist helping her because he knew he still loved her. After a day of crying on Freddy's shoulder things went back to normal...in the wrong sort of way. Freddy ignored Katie and that's when both started to throw common insults at each other. She didn't know why she did it...neither did he but either way Eleni knew that Freddy never got over Katie. She also knew that Katie had never gotten over Freddy. Maybe it was a best friend thing with Katie and the twin thing must have kicked in with Eleni whenever it came to Freddy's social life. The same went with Freddy and it freaked them both out.

End Flash Back

"Fine," she whispered under her breath. "Do whatever you want. You'll be the stupid bad drummer you are and I'll be a bassist." Katie sat back down as the teacher walked away afraid Katie was gonna blow.

For a second there Katie thought she saw a look of pain cross through his deep eyes but she decided it was nothing. Why had she said he was bad? She thought he was great in fact...the greatest drummer she'd ever heard.

Freddy slumped back down scribbling stuff on the profile sheet. Did she really think he was bad? Or was it just one of those day to day insults?

At the end they handed in their profiles and it was Katie that had to go up to Freddy to talk.

"Look Spazzy, I'm sorry………what I said in their before. I didn't mean it…….I….." Freddy turned his head around and stopped her.

"Save it Katie. I don't wanna hear it."

"Come on Freddy………could we at least get along for these next 2 weeks? I can't just look after this baby all by myself. Please?"

The look on her face captured Freddy instantly. Why did she always use that face whenever she wanted something? It was agonising...but it was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen at the same time. He waved his hand in her direction.

"I'll see you at band practise."

Katie smiled. She turned on her heel and walked off with the baby. She swung her bass over her shoulder and walked out of school. She tried to catch up with him but the baby kept crying and she knew by then that she was definitely late.

She rang the bell to Dewey and Ned's apartment as it beeped letting her in.

"Nice of you to join us Katie………you're late."

Katie panted and found her breath before she could say something.

"Sorry Dewey...it was the baby it wouldn't stop……….."

Dewey held his hand out. "Everybody in this room has a baby today. God, what do they teach in your school! Okay let's just practise."

Katie looked at him like he was a freak and tuned her bass. Freddy was there sitting at the drum set practising. Why did he make her feel angry, anxious, excited and scared all at the same time? It was something that always happened to her whenever she talked to or stared at him. He counted them off as Zach started to play some chords on his guitar with Dewey going into the chorus straight after.

"Well your not hardcore……….no your not hardc………."

One of the babies started to cry loudly. Then another. And another. Then Zack and Eleni's started to. Then the rest just joined in. Dewey screamed which made Michelle jump a bit.

"Switch It off before I do something." The whole band just remained standing. Dewey breathed in deeply. "Before I do something and make it like SUICIDE!" Katie ran and switched it off. The same went with Gordon, Summer, Marta, Laurence and Alicia. Dewey sighed and walked over to Summer after holding a "5 minute" break.

"Okay Tink………what have you got for us?"

Summer got out her clipboard and skimmed through the list muttering some stuff under her breath.

"Well, we have Battle of the Bands Exclusive this year and a couple of gigs and I'm hoping to fit in a tour in L.A or Hollywood sometime.

Dewey swung his fist out. "Yes! Alright Summer. This is what I'm talking about. Okay uuuhhh, when is the latest that we can fit a tour in."

Summer sighed and held her hand to her forehead.

"The latest is in 2 weeks because of the class project. So I'll book in flights for us in two weeks time first class."

Dewey clapped his hands and jumped around. He high fived Summer and gathered the entire band together.

"Okay guys……….thanks to our great band manager here……..we're going on tour in L.A in 2 weeks time!"

Everyone cheered and started talking until Dewey stopped them.

"Okay, down to the real business! Battle of the Bands is in a week's time. Now I know all about the project and I'm gonna have to tell you to leave that for a while and practise more. I dunno how but you figure out a way while Summer and I sort out accommodation and hotels and stuff. Zach, Katie and Freddy………you need to practise together so find time for each other." Dewey waved his hand to them. "Marta, Tomika and Alicia I need you to practise the whole song…….back to front learn it and Tomika I need you to do the solo, Marta and Alicia go before you and Marta I need you to do the octave above Alicia you try the one below. Got it?"

All three girls nodded their heads while Zack walked over to Freddy, Katie following behind her.

"So your place for the next week?" Freddy nodded his head looking back at Katie. "You're okay with that yeah?"

Katie nodded her head. "Yeah, sure I live next door to you."

She packed up her bass and swung it behind her shoulder saying bye to Summer as she walked home with Eleni.

Freddy got his skateboard and rode home just before Katie and Eleni so that he didn't have to say any hi or bye's.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie looked at herself once more in the mirror. Why did she care what people thought she looked like? She looked away and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She took the baby, her bag and her bass before going out the door. Her parents still hadn't gotten back from visiting her sick grandmother.

She closed the door and walked over to Freddy's house. She rang the bell waiting for someone to answer and it took a few minutes before anyone came.

Freddy opened the door with a black T-shirt on reading "The Killers". She half smiled at him and went inside after they both said "hi" to each other.

"Where's Zack?" Freddy shrugged.

"Upstairs with Eleni I think."

Katie nodded following Freddy upstairs. She got that feeling again walking behind him and she tried to shrug it off but it didn't work. They went into Freddy's large room; it was way messier since the last time she'd seen it which was only the day before yesterday.

He motioned for her to sit down on his bed as she found space ending up sitting on her clothes. Just then, Zack came into the room sighing with his hand to his forehead.

"Hey man...hey Katie." Katie waved and smiled while looking back down. "Okay here's the thing, I can't practise, our baby won't stop crying…..it's like agonising and I have to make it stop before me and Eleni blow."

Freddy put his arms out.

"What do you mean you can't practise? Look, tell Eleni she can bring the baby here and look after it. Battle of The Bands Exclusive is in a week. Oh yeah…..did I mention…….EXCLUSIVE?"

Eleni walked in the room with the baby in her hands still crying.

"She can't stay here……the music's just gonna make it cry more. Geez Freddy you're so stupid."

Freddy sighed. "Fine, whatever but take care of ours while you're at it!" Freddy picked up the baby and threw it to Zack as it started to cry as well. He looked down and scratched his head looking back up. "Oops, sorry."

Zack shook his head while leaving the room with Eleni. Katie remained sitting there with her bass leaning on the side of her leg.

"Maybe we should convince Dewey to let us sing "Long way to the top," I mean, it's easier for us and we got a larger applause last year." Freddy nodded placing himself at his drum set.

"You're right. We should talk to him tomorrow. We'll practise it now." Katie nodded and unzipped her bass tuning it while Freddy warmed up drumming some easy beats. He counted them in as he started to play loudly, oblivious to the fact that without Zack's guitar, Katie's bass made only a quiet sound that only Freddy and Katie could hear.

After 4 hours of intense practise Freddy put down his sticks and sat on his bed flipping through his CD's as Katie packed up her bass sitting next to him.

"Do you think the babies shut up?" Freddy shrugged.

"I dunno."

Katie shook her head and walked over to Eleni's room. Both babies were "sleeping". She walked back to Freddy's room and grabbed one of his CD's placing it in the player. Freddy smiled and looked at her.

"You still listen to My Chemical Romance?"

Katie laughed a bit. "Yeah. I love them." Freddy nodded. How did one girl make him feel so special? Scared and anxious all at the same time.

Katie looked around and so did he. There was a long awkward silence before Katie stood up off of Freddy's bed.

"I better get going. I might have to order in pizza."

Freddy nodded as Katie looked around for her bag in the messy room. She picked it up realising she left it open after putting her wallet in it. She looked around calmly, and then she started to rummage through it as Freddy walked over to her confused. She was on the floor looking through her bad frantically and looked up to see a confused Freddy.

"Uuummm, are you okay Katie?

Katie smiled and nodded at him picking herself up. "Yeah, I uuuhhh……..I lost my keys." Freddy let out a laugh. "Hey, what's so on, you can stay here for the night……I'm sure Eleni will let you share her room. We'll call Zack and her over and I'll order in pizza. Is that ok?"

Katie smiled and nodded her head.

They both walked across to Eleni's room and knocked on the door.

"Eleni……..we're ordering in pizza, what do you and Zack want?" Eleni opened her door with Zack next to her, a baby in each of their arms.

"Anything's fine, God, these stupid babies are so hard to take care of. I'll be up here but when pizza comes call me down."

Freddy nodded and walked downstairs with Katie following behind him. He picked up the phone and started dialling while Katie stood there waiting. She had to admit, Freddy's house was way larger than hers……..most probably because it was on the corner but she used to love going around to his house whenever she went home or hung out with Eleni.

Freddy put the phone down and as he was about to go back up he saw Zack come down the stairs. "Hey man, what are you doing?" Zack leaned on his guitar.

"My dad called me, I have to get home." Freddy and Katie nodded as Zack walked out the door.

Freddy walked into his room and opened the draw pulling out a "Kaiser Chiefs" shirt with the word "Employment" at the bottom handing it over to Katie.

"You can wear this for the night…………or you could always wear one of Eleni's pink pyjamas."

Katie laughed. "I think I'll stick with this thanks." He threw her a pair of boxers that looked a bit larger than her waist and she walked into the bathroom and started to change. She put on the shirt that was way more larger than her. She didn't know why it would fit Freddy when his body was perfect and he was just a bit taller than him. She put on the boxers that hung loosely around her waist and looked at herself in the mirror trying not to laugh. She opened the door and standing in front of her was a topless Freddy. This time she wasn't in her room watching him. He was right there in front of her. Freddy turned around.

"Sorry…….I thought you were still changing." He pointed towards the bathroom and Katie blushed as he smiled at her pulling a "Metallica" top over his head. She looked at his body and tried not to stare. He wasn't the type with really little muscles or the type that had muscles that bulged out a bit. He was………perfect I guess you could say to Freddy. The doorbell rang making Katie jump a bit as Freddy grabbed a $20 and ran down the stairs opening the door. He handed him the money closing the door as Katie ran down taking the pizza from him. She put her nose to it and laughed.

"Smells great!"

Freddy laughed at her as Freddy made his way to the kitchen taking the pizza off of Katie. She walked up the stairs knocking on Eleni's door. They talked for a few minutes before going downstairs where Freddy was in the kitchen. Eleni grabbed her pizza and was about to walk upstairs until Katie stopped her.

"You know I'm sharing your room tonight right?" Eleni smirked and turned around with a confused face plastered across her face.

"What? You're not sharing my room with me. I'm a groupie Katie………as much as you're my best friend….you're not sharing a room with me. I guess…….you'll uuuhhh just have to…….share with Freddy." Eleni emphasised her words "have to". Freddy shrugged.

"No problem…..I'll set up the guest bedroom." Freddy walked towards the door as Eleni thought fast.

"You can't, all my clothes are in there…..drying and there aren't any spare duvet's anyways." Freddy looked down scratching his head. He looked back up and smiled.

"I got it, mum and dad's room. They said they'd be a way for a couple of weeks." Eleni smirked and Katie just looked between the two pair of twin eyes.

"Can't, dad locked the door after you stole $500 dollars for your 14th birthday." Freddy hung his mouth wide open.

"I guess……you'll have to stay here for the night…..I'll take the floor if you want." Katie smiled as Eleni left the room. She smirked and muttered "I'm the perfect match maker" under her breath. Katie shook her head.

"Its okay, your floor is really messy anyways, there's enough room on the bed for the both of us right?"

Freddy tried to say something but nothing came out as he let out a simple "ok….sure." Both continued eating their dinner without saying anything although Katie could feel Freddy's eyes moving towards her half the time. And it was true. He kept stealing glances at her but when she looked up he would look away immediately. Freddy threw all the boxes away and they both went upstairs. Katie looked around the room again. He had such a large room and it was so messed up. Freddy went over to his shelf packing up all the CD's. He turned around to face Katie. She walked over to him but tripped half way. Katie landed on top of Freddy on the white carpet as Freddy whispered a simple "ouch".

Katie got off him immediately. "Oh my God, I am so sorry."

Freddy got up.

"It's okay." Katie gave him a hand as she pulled Freddy up. Katie went over to the bed and slipped in facing the other side away from where Freddy would be. He was unsure of what to do. Maybe sleeping on the floor would be best……..if the floor had any room. Freddy walked over to the bed slowly and flipped over his side of the covers and got in slowly. He lay down and looked the other way as they were now both facing opposite ways. Katie tried to get to sleep but she couldn't and the same applied with Freddy but they didn't know.

Freddy got up first as Katie quickly closed her eye turning over and peeking at where he was going. He walked downstairs and she got up after that heading over to Eleni's room. She passed the guest bedroom and turned the knob slowly pushing the clean white door open. Inside was a king sized bed like Freddy's with a bed side table and a computer. She tip toed over to Eleni's room and tuned the knob walking in. She closed the door behind her flicking the lights on as Eleni slowly stirred from her sleep.

Katie walked closer and closer towards her.

"Eleni…….Eleni." Katie shook her as hard as she could.

"God Katie…….what is your problem?"

Katie hung her mouth open. "My problem? What's yours?" Katie crossed her arms. "Oh Katie can't stay in the guest bedroom I'm drying my clothes," she hissed. Eleni just smirked.

"I'm great aren't I, don't worry you can thanks me later."

Katie rubbed her eyes as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"I gotta go, Freddy's gonna be wondering where I am."

Katie tried as fast as she could to run across in the dark but she ended up colliding with him again.

"Katie?" Freddy had a confused look over his face. "What are you doing?"

Katie looked at him, her body was on top of his and she could hear his breath over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie took a swig at her coke. She sat on the wall holding the baby in one hand and drink in the other. Freddy was still in detention and she was waiting for him outside to sort out the whole baby thing. It started to cry again as Katie groaned.

"Shut the hell…………"

"Now that isn't the way you talk to our kid right?"

Katie was startled. She turned around to see Freddy standing there, sleeves rolled up, gel intact and unharmed with his bag swung around him. He let out a laugh as they both started to walk home. Katie shoved the baby in his hands as she kept walking.

"So we need to figure out what we're gonna do with this thing." Freddy nodded agreeing with her.

"Battle of the bands is the day after tomorrow and after the last week of our project we go on tour." Katie smiled looking up all excited and Freddy just laughed at her. "Maybe you should take him for 3 days and I'll take her for 4. On the day of Battle of the Bands we'll ask Zack's parents to look after him since both our parents are away so we're bound to get a good mark. Mrs. Mooneyham must have had years of experience right?"

Freddy smirked. "Cheating now are we Katie? I didn't think that was even in your category." Freddy smiled as Katie hit him playfully.

"Wanna come in?" Freddy asked her as he fiddled with his keys. Katie nodded as they both went inside. Katie ran up to Eleni's room confused at what just happened. He was acting like everything was normal. Like nothing had happened the night before. Maybe it was a mistake and he never meant it but……..why did he act like it never happened? Katie knocked on the door and Eleni opened it. She smiled at her as Katie went into her room sitting on her bed.

"Hey Katie, what's up?"

Katie shrugged. "This and that. How are you and Zack?" Eleni shrugged too. She knew Summer had a big time crush on him so she didn't dare try it on with him. She usually would but this was Summer she was talking about. Summer……….! Eleni grabbed her pillows and shoved it in Katie's arms, she got her own pillow and they started talking. She didn't know why but hugging onto the pillow seemed to relieve stress from them both. Especially Katie. Eleni lit up while Katie was in the middle of her sentence. Katie laughed; Eleni wasn't much of a real listener although she was highly smart.

"Why don't you stay here for a couple of weeks? I mean since both our parents are away right? And I'm sure you and Freddy will get a better on it'll be fun….and this time I'll let you share my bed since the guest bedroom really is stored for clothes drying."

Katie looked at her sarcastically and Eleni just laughed. "Seriously I'm not joking it is. So what do you say?" Eleni leaned in.

"Oh I don't think it's such a gre…….." but Eleni cut her off.

"Coolness…..so you go pack your stuff." Eleni laughed as she shoved Katie off the bed. Katie threw her pillow at her as she left the room leaving Eleni to look after the baby who was crying? Or something like that.

She walked down the stairs to and saw Freddy down there.

"Hey…..you going already?"

Katie sighed. "Uuummm no….according to what just happened," Katie began putting an emphasis on "just". "Eleni convinced me to stay over for the next 2 weeks." Freddy laughed.

"And…..it's a good thing you didn't argue with her. You don't argue with my sister because she never gives in." Freddy opened the door for Katie as she smiled and waved. "See you in a bit." Katie turned around and nodded.

"Yeah." He watched her go as he closed the door running up the stairs to Eleni's room.

"What the hell is that all about?" Freddy stormed at her. Eleni just looked like she didn't know what he was talking about. Acting a sweet little angel that any eyes would give into.

"Freddy…..I don't know what you're on about." Freddy smirked.

"Playing angel are we? Come on Eleni….you can't do this to me."

Eleni laughed at his facial expression. "Hey, hey, hey, who said she was staying in your room again. She's sharing a room with me and you can both look after the baby which will be sure to boost your grade up. Yes?"

Freddy gave in and muttered "whatever," at her. Eleni smiled at her work and told Freddy to go away. After about half an hour Freddy went to get the door as Katie came in with a large duffel bag. He raised his eyebrow looking at her as Katie set down the heavy bag for Freddy to lift.

"How long are you staying exactly?" Katie laughed.

"Only 2 weeks." Freddy nodded his head slightly muttering under his breath "Seems like a life time."

They walked up to Eleni's room and threw the bag on her bed.

"Thanks," Katie smiled at him. Freddy left the room as Eleni smiled at her. And she wouldn't stop smiling at her.

"What is it?" Katie looked confusedly at Eleni waiting for her to say something but she just kept smiling at her. "No seriously Eleni you're starting to freak me out." Katie laughed.

"I know you like him."

Katie shrugged her off. "Whatever……you think what you wanna think but it isn't true." They both laughed as Eleni pulled out a sheet of paper from her pillow. Katie grabbed it from her smiling and read through it. She raised her eyebrows trying not to laugh.

"Eleni……is there a reason why you keep this under your pillow?" Eleni tilted her head and plastered a look on her face saying "are you serious." Katie creased her nose. "Seriously."

Eleni shook her head. "Hello……Spring Fling King and Queen." Katie laughed.

"Oh, uuummm okay."

"So do you want Freddy to ask you?"

Katie laughed. "Why would I want that?" Eleni shrugged. When it came to acting innocent Katie knew how to play half her cards right. The other half was owned by Eleni…….she was her best friend. If Eleni didn't know her looks who else would. And right now, Katie was lucky that Eleni dropped it.

"Katie took a coke out of the mini fridge and started drinking it looking through her "Kerrang" magazine.

"So Katie……..are you gonna tell me what happened last night with Freddy?" Eleni looked over at her as Katie almost chocked on her drink. She smirked as Katie started coughing.

"Nothing."

"Come on Katie…..who do you take me for? And trust me you can't lie to me because you never know what I might of saw last night." Katie hit her playfully.

"What did you see…….exactly?"

Eleni laughed. "Hhhmmm let me see…………"

Flash back

Katie tried as fast as she could to run across in the dark but she ended up colliding with him again.

"Katie?" Freddy had a confused look over his face. "What are you doing?"

Katie looked at him, her body was on top of his and she could hear his breath over her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She struggled with her words as they just lay there. Freddy tried to get up but Katie couldn't see what he was doing as his head knocked into hers………both lips meeting. For a second there Katie was gonna back out until Freddy put his hand on her cheek caressing it softly. Katie got up first still kissing Freddy as they both stood in the dark hallway kissing. Freddy opened his eyes. This was wrong. Of all the things that she put him through. Freddy let go of her waist and took his hand off her cheek as they both pulled away.

"Sorry."

Katie looked down. "Yeah………I am too." Katie didn't want that to end. "So I'm gonna take the guest bedroom. Night."

Freddy nodded as she walked away. "Night." He whispered.

Katie couldn't sleep. She lay on the bed and kept tossing and turning oblivious to the fact that Freddy was in his room listening to music.

I'm coming outta my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all.

It started out with a kiss.

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss.

It was only a kiss.

Freddy turned it off getting into bed as he tried to get to sleep failing in the process.

End Flash back.

"Maybe staying here for 2 weeks was a bad idea when my best friend is gonna be spying on me half the time." Katie pulled out her pyjamas laughing at Eleni. Eleni smirked as Katie went into the bathroom to change. This was gonna be a really fun2 weeks for her. She knew Freddy because whenever she needed to know something….the whole twin thing kind of kicked in being the clever one.

Freddy was in his room holding onto the baby as it started to cry more. He let out a loud groan as he walked over to Eleni's room throwing the baby on the bed. Eleni laughed and squealed.

"When Katie comes out….tell her I'm dead…….."

Eleni laughed. "What? She can't just do this whole project herself…….I mean I think the teacher would know if Katie looked after it or not seeing as she's cleverer than you and because there's a bloody chip in this baby that stores data." Freddy scratched his head as Eleni stared at him. It was obviously too much data for Freddy Jones to handle in one go.

Eleni took the baby. "Whatever…….but you have to take turns looking after it." Freddy nodded in return as he left the room. Eleni sighed; she picked up the baby boy and started cradling it in her arms. Luckily Zack would come over in a few minutes to pick up theirs. It stopped crying when Katie came out of the bathroom and Eleni yawned until she saw what Katie was wearing. She started to laugh a bit making Katie throw a pillow at her. "You aren't serious right? Who is that? Jimmy Hendrix?" Katie's mouth opened wide as she looked down at her shirt.

"It's Kurt Cobain you ass!" They both laughed as Eleni shook her head.

"Whatever…….but if you ever need something to me." Katie looked her in an "Oh My God way."

"No way…..seriously…..you'll let me wear anything of yours that is pink and I'll pay you!" Katie squealed sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, whatever! But since your staying here….I wanna lay down a few ground rules……"

Katie laughed like she was serious and stopped when she saw the lo0ok on Eleni's face. "Oh Dear Lord you're serious? Come on then mum! What is it?"

Eleni crossed her arms. "If you happen to wake up or not be able to sleep in the middle of the night because of my brother you are not to wake me up…….I need my beauty sleep got it?"

Katie laughed hysterically. "As my best friend……I suggest you try harder." Eleni laughed. Katie was thinking why the hell Eleni would even think Katie was thinking of her brother. Well she was. So what she thought completely didn't make sense. At all. Eleni laughed a bit.

"I get the bathroom first and showers but if you really don't wanna wait you can always use Freddy's. Or the guest bedroom but that's under high construction to be finished when my 'rents get back." Katie nodded.


End file.
